


Born Out From Love

by Crest_of_Creativity



Series: Royal AU [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, M/M, Michael/Willis | Wallace, Mpreg - Magical reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crest_of_Creativity/pseuds/Crest_of_Creativity
Summary: Sequel to Royal Fiancé
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Royal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954801
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's been at least a month since Koushirou's attempted assasination. His mother was out of the hospital and preparing to move to Ecuratan, and move in to the Palace; Yamato and his beloved wife has grew into each other more and more. Yamato wonders how he ever manage to treat his Koushii poorly, and feels sorely bad for hurting him. But Koushirou's constant smile and declaration of undying love puts him at ease.

Ever since the vows under the legendary tree, the red-head is pretty much the only one who can calm Yamato down, if you don't count the blond Prince's second favorite person: Takeru.

Like whenever the young Prince and present King gets into a heated arguement, plus the mother, for example.

_**───────** _

"As future king, how could you cut Count Michael's banquet short and leave earlier!? He is one of the high ranking nobles!"

Yamato huffed. "I already told you! Sir Micheal understood and I promised Koushirou I'd take him..."

"Koushirou, Koushirou," Complained the present queen "I dare say! He doesn't fit well as a future Queen, he is more of a distraction to your duties than anything else, he does not even respect our practices!"

"Do not speak that of Koushirou, most especially not in our room, or in front of him," Yamato snarled irritably. "or me."

Koushirou was blushing furiously the whole time as the royal family minus the peace loving one, Takeru whom nobody really had a problem with, stared each other down; for he was still in an inappropriate attire. He had just woken up when Yamato was putting on a dress shirt after pulling on a pair of pants, the blond usually woke before him. He only had a pyjama shirt on and a blanket sheet covering his sore unclothed bottom. He was too sore on both the backside, and... Intruded area that Yamato was just about to help him out of the bed and into their personal bathroom when his parents came in unannounced.

Koushiriou felt humiliated, to put it mildly. He clutched the sheets shyly.

Yamato finally stopped staring down his parents long enough to notice his Koushii's discomfort. "Please dismiss yourself, father, mother. You are making Koushirou uneasy."

Natsuko huffed. "Since when do we take orders for his convenience?"

"Since," Yamato started, stepping forward. "I will be King in the future, he will be my Queen. He will be respected just as I will be. There will be no tolerance to anyone who does otherwise. You, dear mother, must know this more than anyone else."

Koushirou gulped nervously. Yamato said mother like it was a curse and Natsuko looked like she detests Yamato addressing her as such. The blond rarely calls her ' _mother'_ , and both preferred it that way. Both preferred not to refer to the other as family.

The King interceded. "Yes, you will be King. As early as now, you mustn't be greedy with... Sharing." His gaze fell on Koushirou.

The red-head couldn't help gaping, turning ten shades of red. Yamato likewise but for a different emotion.

"FATHER!"

The King simply crossed his arms. "I did not mean for me," he snapped. "But you know it is a common practice for us dignitaries to... Lend our spouse for a given night, like when it comes to negotiations or making allies and other such reasons."

Natsuko made a face.

Koushirou shivered, absently pulling the blanket to cover his already clothed top. Yamato trembled, furious. "Absolutely not! And it is not about greediness, Koushirou is mine and mine alone! Out of respect not greed."

Koushirou had to smile in relief at that.

Natsuko was going to say something to continue the arguement when a knock came from the door.

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

The King stood straight. "Please enter, Jyou." Natsuko rolled her eyes.

Jyou entered with a grinning Taichi. Koushirou groaned inwardly. _Why are there so many people coming in while I'm in this state?_ The King grimaced at Taichi discretely.

"Your Majesty," Jyou bowed automatically, to the King, then Natsuko and Yamato's way. "your highnesses,"

"Oh just speak up," Natsuko snapped. Jyou flinched up, startled.

Taichi broke out too enthusiastically. "Now, now, My lady, we are just here to remind you that Takeru is waiting out for us at the Courtyard with my family for our little outing, you musn't spite Jyou." He pointed out, nudging Jyou.

"Y... Yes, and Majesty, the Council awaits your presence." Jyou adds quickly.

Natsuko sighed. "Ah, yes. Though I don't see much a point in a wedding anymore." She muttered lowly.

"Then we shall talk none of it!" Taichi beamed and held his arm out to her. Natsuko rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the offered arm.

Jyou bowed to the King. "I shall escort you, Sire." He stood.

"A pleasure, Jyou." He places a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. Jyou did his best not to flinch. Taichi frowned before reluctantly turning aside and leading Natsuko away. Jyou led the King away too.

Yamato shut the door. He grumbled and huffed indignantly. "I swear, those two... Are just..." He sighed heavily.

"Hoeeeee... Gomen nasaii, Yamato..." Koushirou apologized, covering his face that was almost as red as his hair. "So sorry!"

Yamato looked at his beloved, his irritation turning to puzzlement. "And why must you be sorry?" He approached him. "Here, look at me, Koushii."

Koushirou shook his head furiously while he answered, "I am a humiliation to you in front of the King and Queen." He explained.

Yamato's heart swells and melted all at once, crawling up to him on the bed. He was touched he cared for his dignity that much. "That is not true, Koushii. Please, look at me." He placed his hands on the red-head's shoulders. "Koushirou..." he attempted to pry his hands away.

"No..." Koushirou didn't budge. "Just look at me; the state I was in when they came in, my hair is a mess, I am not even fully clothed, and I..."

Yamato finally managed to pry them away and before Koushirou can do anything about it, the blond kissed him firmly on the lips.

Koushirou struggled at first for he hadn't brushed his teeth yet and was sure he must have horrible morning breath, but soon stopped, melting into the kiss, pressing back passionately. Yamato pushed them both down to the bed before pulling away and resting his forehead on that of his lover's. He smiled softly and stroke his Koushii's red face tenderly and adoringly. "You are beautiful." Yamato finished for him. "Absolutely, Completely, Positively Perfect. My happiness," He eskimo kissed.

Koushirou's locks were mussed, his eyes half-lidded in daze, his face flushed like a strawberry. His breathing heavy. "Yamato..." He sighed happily. "Aishiteru..." He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and nuzzled his face to the strong chest.

Yamato's heart skipped, his eyes clouded with lust. He slipped his hand under Koushirou's pyjama shirt, teasing the nubs. Koushirou's breath hitched and he moaned.

"N... No, wait... Ah... Stop..."

"But you are enjoying it..." Yamato pushed him back and undid the buttons, pushing the shirt open. "See? They are erect." He dipped down and flick a nipple with his tongue.

"Nghh..." Koushirou groaned involuntarily, gripping the sheets. "I... Ah... Have to... Shower... Ah!" He gasped and his face heated up more as Yamato bit on the erect nub before sucking roughly. He arched his back and bit back a moan, sparks of pleasure pulsing down the aroused area.

Yamato felt the sticky precum spilling down, he pulled away and smirk. "You do need a shower, you are getting dirty here." With sudden quickness, a rough hand grabbed the red-head's weeping erection and stroked it teasingly. Koushirou sobbed, his breath getting strained. Yamato's hand was unsuprisingly cold on his heated member.

"Yama...to... Stop... I am embarrassed." He covered his face.

Yamato laughed and took him into his mouth, sucking in rhythm to the hand still stroking one nipple.

Koushirou gasped. "Wa... Wait! Don't! Ahh, waah... YAMATO!" He screamed as his body tensed, and he cummed into Yamato's mouth. The blond milked him dry as Koushirou rode out his orgasm. Yamato licked his upper lips after, causing Koushirou's red face to get even more red at the possible implication.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I am your husband." Yamato kissed Koushirou's stomach. "Right?"

Koushirou pouted, shaking his head. "No, a very sexually frustrated husband."

Yamato laughed and carried him bridal style. Koushirou yelped, grabbing Yamato's neck instinctively. "Let us get ourselves cleaned up."

"I can go myself. You already had one."

Yamato kissed his love's forehead. "I need another one. And I will not pass up the chance to bathe with you."

Koushirou eyed him suspiciously. "Just bathe?"

"Sure Koushii," Yamato chuckled. "Just bathe." He promised. Koushirou smiled approvingly.

_**───────** _

Yamato massaged and lathered Koushirou's hair, and the red-head felt so relaxed and soothed. Yamato had this way with his hands, while it usually felt rough, Yamato had really smooth, soft hands. The gentleness of how the blond rhythmitically wove his hands through the red-head's soft hair. Koushirou could've fallen asleep then.

But a question kept plaguing him.

"Yamato?"

Yamato hummed, still into his work. He loved the feel of Koushirou's hair just as much as the younger boy loved the feel of Yamato's strong hands. Really, they could be there the whole day. "Yes, my love?"

Koushirou's heart swelled everytime he heard Yamato's beautiful voice call him such. All the same, the question plagued him though. "Yamato..."

"I'm listening." The blond doused the red-head's hair.

Koushirou held Yamato's hands and settled them over his shoulder. Yamato settled for nuzzling his face into Koushirou's damp hair. "I... I was thinking, you are going to be King, right?"

"Why?" Yamato smirked. "Do you wish to share my power that bad?"

Koushirou pouted. "Yamato, we been over this," He whined. Yamato laughed.

"I am teasing, you are just too adorable when you pout and whine."

"I do not... Oh, nevermind." Koushirou resigned. "I was saying that since you are going to be King... Don't you need an heir?"

Yamato's brows furrowed. "Hmm, yes, I do."

"Well, I've been studying history a lot and doing my own research," Koushirou swallowed. "and I found out in this article in the past what this Earl, Yoshiki, had to do to have his son, Iori, since he was married to a man named Oikawa."

Yamato pulled away and made to look at his love. "Koushirou,"

"I'll support you." Koushirou said hastily, not wanting to offend his man. "I understand it is in your culture, I won't hold bitter thoughts to you nor to your concubine or anyone else," He pinched his eyes shut to hold back tears.

Yamato had a vein mark popping. "Koushirou..."

Koushirou went on. "No, really. I am okay with it. I just have a request that maybe... we could..."

A hard kiss interrupted him and Koushirou's eyes went wide. Yamato pulled away.

"You didn't want to shut up," He said, as if in explanation. Koushirou blinked in confusion. Yamato smiled softly, amused. "I will not have a concubine. How on earth could I sleep with anyone else on our bed?" Yamato kissed Koushirou tenderly on the cheek. "How could I sleep with anyone else when I have you?"

Koushirou teared up. "Yamato..."

"Come now, let's finish and get dressed before either of us catch a cold."

_**───────** _

Yamato had an appointment to attend to outside the palace. Not too hasty to leave each other, Koushirou accompanied him outside, walking in a slow pace hand in hand.

"So, what was the request?"

"Huh?"

"When you were babbling about concubines and being okay with it," Yamato said lazily as Koushirou blushed. "You said something about a request. What was it?"

Koushirou looked ahead, and answered without preamble. "I want to adopt."

Yamato blinked, staring at Koushirou, not expecting that. Although not opposing it either. "Why?" He stopped and pulled aside to speak with his wife properly. "I am sure you were taught that adopted children, although not too uncommon, cannot be an heir. So there would be no point..."

"I really want a family, and I thought it nice if I had a child that had two fathers like I did, though in a different a set of cirrcumstances." The red head answered. "The first one died when I was just recently born, the second one was my Uncle. He is dead now, too." Small tears brimmed up his eyes.

Yamato quickly embraced him. "I am sorry." He kissed both eyes to get rid of the tears. It tasted salty and something that just spelled _Koushirou_.

"It's alright." Koushirou smiled. "Anyway, even though they were both short period of time spent, having a father is a wonderful thing." Yamato flinched discretely but the younger male didn't notice or realize what he said or what it could mean to him. The blond didn't bring it up, he didn't want to foul the mood. "I want to give that to a parentless child, but the time spent longer." He finished. "Is... Is that acceptable for you?"

Yamato smiled and embraced Koushirou. "Yes, very. It will make you happy, and I, too, want to be a better father."

"Better..." Koushirou arched a brow then his eyes went wide in realization. "Oh! Yamato, g... Gomen! I did not mean to..."

Yamato kissed him. "I know." He assured. "Anyway, you are gonna have to wait on that request. Since I am not even officially an adult, nor are you, and our marriage is not even public knowledge yet, it will be too suspicious for us to be with child."

Koushirou beamed and embraced him. "I understand. Thank you, Yamato!"

"Just one condition," Yamato said, holding one finger up. Koushirou blinked, confused and a bit worried. Yamato smirked. "We are teaching the child to call you _'mommy'_ , agreed?"

Koushirou's cheeks flared up yet again, pulling away. "Yamato!" He whined. "I am already referred to as your wife and the future queen! Must I be neglected from yet another male title? I am still a male, you know." He frowned. Yamato couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Just kidding... Well, maybe. We'll talk about it some more."

_**───────** _

Koushirou went to his study after seeing Yamato off. He was reading books all day filing some information to ponder later into his laptop. He didn't realize it was evening... Until his stomach growled, indicating that he had missed lunch but his stomach wasn't planning to miss supper.

"Oh, Yamato is gonna kill me again for starving myself." Koushirou sighed and stood, opting to at least have a snack. Dinner wasn't for another two hours. Just then, the King entered. "O... Oh, Your Majesty, Uhm, Good evening to you." He bowed a bit deeply.

The King approached him. "Koushirou, is it all right if we talk?"

Koushirou felt nervous but managed a smile. "Of course, Sire. What about?"

"Well, for one thing," The King smiled, and Koushirou blinked. It was the first time he actually saw him smile. "Do not let Natsuko get you to believe that you are unsuitable to be Queen. I believe you will be much more fitting compared to her."

Koushirou blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "Uhm, t... Thank you, Sire, I will do my best. But please, I do not wish that you would compare me to her highness. She is herself, and I am just being myself. No two persons are exactly alike." He said firmly yet politely.

The King chuckled. "You are far too nice, far too polite and very considerate to be in a Noble Family, especially this one," He mused. Koushirou looked down shyly. "But then, so is Takeru. I think it is about time for a change and I am sure you and Yamato will be doing a lot of that."

"Sire,"

The King sat down on a Couch and gestured Koushirou to do the same. He did. "Now, for the matter of discussion. Do you really love Yamato?"

Koushirou was caught off guard by the question, but answered sincerely. "Yes. It took me a while to realize it, and it puzzles my mind still on why it took so much time for me to grasp it but I really do. I..." He blushed. "I can no longer imagine not loving him."

"I am quite happy to hear that, quite happy." The King sighed in relief.

The curious red head scrutinize him and pushed on bravely. "Sire, if you do not mind, I wish to return the question."

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Love your son?"

There was a moment of silence and Koushirou feared he had overstep his bounds. Then the King chuckled humorlessly, "I doubt he or anyone else would believe me, but... Yes, I do."

Koushirou's heart felt glad to hear that and wished Yamato knew this.

"I would surely wed that Witch Natsuko again just to have him as my son over and over again. I am proud of him." The King added, and Koushirou had to sweatdrop at that. "He is... A fine boy."

"Your Majesty, you must tell Yamato." Koushirou urged. "I am sure he will be glad to hear it."

"Are you sure? Do you even know if he loves me?" The King tested.

"I..." Koushirou kept silent. "Well... No, I am not sure..."

The King smiled sadly. Koushirou felt sad for him that he had to say something.

"He must love you, maybe in the deepest, hidden part of his heart but he surely does!" He said with resolve. "You are his father after all. I have faith Yamato does indeed have love for his father."

The King smiled warmly. "Somehow, I believe you. You seem to know even what my son doesn't know about himself." He stood up and went to the huge window nearby, arms behind his back. "My father, Yamato's grandfather, the one who chose you... He must have had a heavy heart when I had to marry one I didn't love. Maybe that is why he went to Japan, as if a Japanese fiancé would stop history from repeating itself, so Yamato would not do the mistakes I have done."

_Jyou-san is... Yes, he was Japanese and the one the King really favored._

"But Sire, It wasn't for naught. It bore Takeru into this world, and he is such a fine person." Koushirou encourage, walking over to lay a hand on the King's arm.

"Thank you for such kind words. Still, I have hurt a lot of people." He faced the red-head. "Will you do something for me?"

Koushirou nodded.

"When Yamato becomes King, promise me that... You will make sure he will release Jyou from his punishment and free him from being bounded to this family." He pleaded. "I cannot do that, even if it is the King's power to do such, since I am the cause of his punishment and am not allowed to grant release. That is my punishment, you see."

Koushirou symphathize. "I am sure Yamato already intended to do that. He doesn't hold anything against Jyou-san, that I am sure." He promised.

"Good, tell Jyou as well, when that happens that he deserves to be happy with Sir Taichi. Do not let them think of me as a shadow over them."

Koushirou frowned. "Sire, I do not mind delivering this messages but... Don't you think it is best that they hear it from you?" He said pointedly.

The King smiled sadly. "I may not have the courage to do that." He admitted.

"May you try?" Koushirou urged. "If not to Jyou-san, or Taichi-san... At least tell Yamato yourself. He is your son, and... And I believe you owe him that much."

The King looked thoughtful, staring out at the moon. "Oh, believe me, Koushirou... I do not intend to let this night end without speaking to my son of this matter." The King turned. "If you'll excuse me."

Koushirou nodded and allowed him to pass, but before he went out the door, the King turned back. "Sire?"

"If it's not too much, may I... Hear you call me father at least once?"

Koushirou blinked at the request. The King thought it as an opposition.

"Ah, my apologies. Never you mind that silly request. Good evening to you, Koushirou." The King placed a hand on the door.

"Have a pleasant evening, as well... Dad."

The King froze for a moment and looked back at Koushirou's smiling face with wide eyes. He then smiled. "You were the right choice, and I am proud to have you as my son-in-law." He told him.

"I return the feeling likewise." Koushirou guaranteed.

The King nodded approvingly. "Take care of Yamato. All right?"

"I will."

The King left Koushirou's presence and the red-head never felt so happy. Maybe things will start looking up for Yamato and his father, at least.

_**───────** _

"It is confirmed, the King is dead."

That was the horrible news Jyou delivered to the Royal Family, plus the Yagami siblings, after he examined the King's body the following morning. Koushirou felt his blood go cold and he clinged to Yamato for support. The blond held him up and made him sit, somewhat unmoved. "A... Are you certain, Jyou-san?" The red-head asked as Yamato placed his hands on either side of his koishii's shoulders, lightly massaging them to relax the shaking and disturbed male.

He didn't even seem puzzled of his wife's distress.

"I'm afraid that it is certain, Koushirou-sama." Jyou replied stiffly.

Taichi backed up the claim. "Jyou studied in a medical school before coming to work here for the Ecuratol family full-time. His diagnosis is reliable."

"Nevertheless," The bluenette interceded. "I called for a... Professional" he said with some bitterness at the word "to have a thorough look as well."

Koushirou's shoulders shook and bowed his head, covering his face with his hands; he sobbed. Hikari went over to rub his back, feeling a bit teary-eyed herself and Yamato opt to move away to look out the window.

Takeru didn't know what to feel or do, seeing as he wasn't biologically related to the man and wasn't sure if either his mother or brother required the comfort Koushirou oddly needed. The room was silent and grim for the moment.

Finally, the present queen broke the silence. "Well, as the custom goes here in Ecuratan, there will be a period of mourning all over the country." Natsuko said with dignity and firmly. "as royal dignitaries shall discuss and prepare for the coronation."

Takeru looked at his mother confusely. "But mother, mustn't the royal family mourn as well? After all, the King is..." He trailed off.

"Well, usually, the royal family mourns first, shortly than the country, before discussions. But," Natsuko sighed. "I don't much care to keep up pretenses and mourn when we can just get right down to business."

Taichi frowned. "My lady, with all due respect, that isn't proper for a queen to say." He reprimanded.

Natsuko glared at Taichi. "Oh, don't give me that." She scoffed. "Besides, I will not be Queen for long. Not a present one, at least. I wish to excercise my role while I have it. If I must be punish for my open indifference to the King's untimely death, then so be it. I am already being punished by being forced to stay in the country unless I am accompanied by the King, in any case. But I cannot be punished until after the coronation, when I am bounded by law to step down." She snapped. "As I am still queen, I require that you hold your peace."

Taichi grimaced and bowed slightly. "My apologies, my Queen."

Natsuko huffed.

"Mother, I am aware that you have ill feelings with the King, but still," Takeru shook his head. "How could you be so cruel?"

Natsuko looked sharply at her youngest. " _Cruel?_ How exactly am I cruel?" She implored. "Did you forget what they have done, seperating you from your real father to live here and me from my true love, god knows where he is now!"

Takeru stiffened. "I apologize for offending you, dear mother, but he was Oniichan's father and you shouldn't be speaking lowly of him in Oniichan's prescence."

Yamato glanced Takeru's way briefly but didn't speak and just looked out again.

"I told you not to call Yamato..."

Takeru finally bursted. "He is my ONIICHAN whether you accept it or not! He is your first born!"

Yamato flinched but did not turn around.

"Takeru," Hikari stood up and rushed to her fiancé's side, leaving Koushirou to his thoughts. "Calm down, love." She embraced his waist from behind.

Takeru took breaths as Natsuko stared him down. "How dare you..." And then she glared at Yamato's direction. She stood up and stomp towards his direction. She forced him to face her and slapped him in the face. Yamato took it silently as everyone in the room gasps. "This is your fault! How dare you corrupt my son and make him disrespect me!"

"Mother!"

Yamato glared down at his mother. "You know... By the way you act, one may assume that this suicide may be faked to hide a murder, so I bide you to hold your tongue if you wish to protect your virtue."

Natsuko's blood boiled. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME! You are not King yet, mind you! I can still make sure Takeru takes the throne."

"Oh? And how do you plan to accomplish the feat?" Yamato leered at her.

Natsuko huffed. "I spoke to the council that you refuse to take a concubine. They are concerned for an heir. Takeru will be married to Hikari in months, sooner if he is to be annointed as King, in replace of you."

Takeru gaped. "Mother! I do not wish to be King!"

"Silence!" Natsuko snapped. "I am your mother and queen! You are bounded by law to obey my wishes especially if it concerns the country! So hold your tongue!" She leered. "Hikari cannot back down either as she has already given consent to marriage."

Takeru frowned, looking down. "I apoligize, Hikari..." Hikari shook her head and held him tightly.

Yamato looked at his brother sad expression before glaring back at his mother. "Can you not see the distress you are putting him through?! I love my brother and this country, and I will neither let you control Takeru like a puppet king and subject the country under your rule!"

"If you cannot guarantee an heir, the Council will have no other choice but to—"

The room is suddenly silenced by Koushirou's exclaimation. "Please!" That got everyone's attention. "Enough of this debate of hatred. I… I can't take it, I don't want to hear more of it! The King is dead… The father of this family… And all you are concerned about is power?! How can you be so heartless!" Koushirou stood up and rushed towards door.

"Koushirou-sama!" Jyou gasped, jumping back and bumping Taichi as Koushirou slammed the door open while he rushed out hastily.

Yamato blinked, processing the sudden outburst before coming to his senses. "Koushirou, wait!" He went after him.

Takeru heaved a sigh and leaned slightly on Hikari who supported him willingly. "I'm tired… I'll take my leave, as well." He held his fiancé's hand and made his way towards the door.

"Takeru, come to my room later. We must discuss…" Natsuko trailed off.

Takeru turned a growled at his mother. Hikari held him back. "Takeru, please…"

"Mother, please, have some respect for the dead!" He snapped. Natsuko flinched. "I can't look at you for now, I am… Disgusted by your actions, so leave me be for now…" With that, he dismissed himself.

The only people who remains were the queen, Taichi and Jyou.

Jyou approached the Queen calmly. "My Queen, you must be tired. Shall I escort you to your chambers then?"

The Queen turned to Jyou and slaps him across the face. Jyou jumped back, caught by surprise. Taichi rushed to the bluenette's side incase more blows would come. "Your Highness!"

The Queen leered at Jyou. "You are all to blame! I might've been able to love the King if it was not so plainly obvious how he desired for you instead! You are at fault!" She stormed out the room.

Taichi collected Jyou into his arms but Jyou pushed him away, crying silent tears. "Jyou-chi…"

"I never wanted this… I never wanted to be the object of his affections, King or not… I only wanted the opportunity… The position to be able to meet the one I truly loved… The chance for him to love me back…" Jyou sobbed.

Taichi looked at him longingly. "He did love you back… I love you back…"

Jyou shook his head. "Yet, how can I claim that love and accept the victory knowing I broke the lives of Yamato-sama's family… The one who introduced me to you…"

"He doesn't blame you for that, you know he doesn't. He told you so himself." Taichi assured, trying to embrace him again. But Jyou moved away again.

"Nevertheless, I…" Jyou reached inside his pocket. "I cannot allow myself to be happy… Unless Yamato-sama has been able to find his happy family." He pulled out the ring Taichi gave him not so long ago.

Taichi looked at him gravely, shaking his head. "Jyou-chi… Don't do this…"

Jyou shook his head, kissing the ring before handing it back to the man, not meeting his eyes; he couldn't bear to look into the eyes of the one who held his heart, who gave his own heart for him to hold… The heart he was breaking. "I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly and hurriedly ran out the room.

"Jyou, no!" Taichi called out in panic but didn't pursue. He looked down at the ring and tears showed in his eyes. "Why…? Why do you let our love die with the King?"

_**───────** _

Yamato found Koushirou in their room, weeping uncontrollably on the bed they shared. He took a deep breath, and walked towards him. He sat down slowly, and reached over to rub his wife's back soothingly in comfort, despite needing comfort himself. Although, he wouldn't admit to this anyone else... Except maybe Koushirou.

When the red head felt the familiar warm hand moving against his back, he got up and immediately threw his arms around the Prince. Strong arms wrapped around his figure securely. "Shhh, shh, take a deep breath, Koushii. You'll choke." Yamato hummed.

"I— I'm so sorry Yamato!" Koushirou sobbed, shaking his head against Yamato's chest, trying to wipe his tears away. "I apologize for my earlier outburst... I'm sorry for being so weak that you needed to comfort me, when I should be the one doing that for you." Finally, the red head took in Yamato's instructions and tried to normal his breathing patterns.

Yamato shook his head. "You need not apologize, I'm here for you. And you being here for me is enough all ready." He guaranteed. "I appreciate your concern. Don't worry about me, I'll be... fine."

There was an edge to his voice that did not convince Koushirou at all. The red head looked up at him.

"Yamato," Koushirou said in a hushed, gentle tone. He reached up and held Yamato's right cheek. The blond flinched at the cold feel of it and the serious gaze his lover gave him. "Your father... He really loved you. You might not be able to believe it, but—" He trailed off at Yamato's sigh.

"Oh, I believe it," The blond shook his head, his expression portraying all kind of emotions. _Sadness. Anger. Frustration._ But the most evident one: _Regret._ "Father talked to me last night."

Koushirou's eyes went wide. Before he can say anything about it, Yamato got out of the bed and walked towards a window. The red head sat up, using his elbows to support himself. "Yamato?"

"He said... He said a lot of things. He apologized... For the pain he caused me, and Jyou... He told me that when I become King, I must release Jyou from the bondage of our family." Yamato scoffed mocking, although to whom, he wasn't really sure. "As if I wasn't already planning on doing so. Jyou did not deserve any pain from this."

Koushirou walked over to Yamato, placing a petite hand over his shoulder.

"But the one thing I'll never forget him for saying," The blond reached up a hand, placing it over Koushirou's. "Is that... He loved me. That he always loved me," There was a hard edge to that tone that Koushirou couldn't quite describe. "If anyone asked me, I'll deny that I ever said this but... I was happy. It was the happiest moment in my life, Koushirou! Even almost surpassing the day we made our vows under the Legendary Tree that I hope you'll forgave me for it."

Koushirou smiled sincerely, shaking his head. "What's to forgive? It's nothing wrong."

"I felt... Like there was hope to start over with him, to have that Father-Son relationship I always wanted, I was excited to start the new beginning between us when I woke up this morning! But..." Yamato looked down and his shoulders shook. Koushirou frowned deeply, clutching his beloved's shoulders. "That fool! He goes off killing himself! Right after I told him I loved him back, and that I forgave him for everything... It's like he's trying to make me hate him again!" The blond growled, punching the floor angrily, causing his hand to bleed.

"Yamato! Please, your hand!"

Yamato brought it to his face and examined it with a scoff. "Just a scratch, there's no pain. I am numb to pain after all this years, why should now be any different? I should be fine." He choked out.

Koushirou threw his arms around the blond's trembling shoulders and pulled him closer to him in desperation, tears falling from his eyes. "But Yamato!" He sobbed. "You're crying!"

Yamato turned his head to look at him. "I'm not cr—" despite his words, his eyes were already teary and eventually, it poured down across his cheeks excessively. No longer able to contain himself, Yamato brought his hands to his face and wept. "I love him, Koushii... I love him so much! Why did he have to do this after he told me that he loved me all this time?!" He growled. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HIM!" Yamato punched the floor once again repeatedly in rage and frustration.

"Yamato!" Koushirou reached furthur and grabbed Yamato's hands, pulling them back so both their hands were against blond's chest and the red head kept him closer to his slim form, despite Yamato still trying to fight it. "He must have his reasons, they might not be rational but— He really does love you, and for now, that should be all right." He said soothingly. "I'm here for you, Yamato, I won't let you go. We'll face this together, okay? Just please... Stop inflicting pain on yourself, and help the healing process. Just... Recall his words of love, and think nothing other than that." He suggested in a hushed voice.

Yamato took his own advice from earlier, and took calming breaths. He grasped Koushirou's hand, making the embrace tighter. He felt thankful for Koushirou... Without him now, he probably would've done the same thing his father did. He kissed the petite hands before falling into a quiet slumber, silent tears still spilling from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

sure to be busy with the next following days. Not to mention the coronation ceremony that must take place before the year ends. By December, a New King must be appointed. And he was gonna make sure it was him, as to not cause his brother or Hikari any burden.

In total, he had less than five months more to plan for the Coronation, and that's in the midst of the days for the funeral procession followed by the burial next week. Somehow, it didn't seem like such a long time when he thought about all the work needed to be done.

Needless to say, he managed to fall asleep with a single sleeping pill. Koushirou, however, did not take one. Therefore, he was still awake come midnight.

No matter how he tossed and turn, how much he snuggled into Yamato's arms, or even how much he stared at Yamato's calm sleeping face or counting the strands of those blond locks, his eyes just didn't want to remain close.

If anything, new tears kept pouring that kept him from really closing them.

Sighing deeply, Koushirou finally decided to get out of bed and have a stroll outside the Palace. There was a terrace leading outside with stairs, so he planned on going out from there. He really didn't feel like worrying any Palace guards of his whereabouts. Even if Yamato told him that with the Dark Masters long gone there were no longer any real threat to anyone in Ecuratan, it diden't mean the blond lost his protectiveness towards the red head.

Of course, Koushirou couldn't say he minded... Much.

"I say, Ecuratan does not seem to be starting off good this year." An Official spoke to his female companion. "And I fear that the Royals are in a bit of a situation."

Koushirou stopped in his tracks when he heard voices and opt to hide in the shadows. It wouldn't do if he was caught by any visiting nobles, either. Plus, he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what this officials have to say, especially if it might concern the Ecuratan Royal Family, and to an extent, Yamato.

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree with you, for once." The lady sighed. "I mean, just thinking of his Highness Prince Yamato and his resolve of not accepting a Concubine in favor of Koushirou-sama is of great concern."

The red head felt his blood run cold, his feet frozen to the floor. His frightened heart says go, but his curiosity makes him stay.

"It would mean that Takeru-sama might take the throne, and while I have nothing against him as a person, him to be King is... Questionable."

"I must agree. Yamato-sama has been learning the Role of being King since he was a child, and I have yet to heard of Takeru-sama taking up any education likened to it."

"How true. But his bride to be is an actual female, I suppose. Prince Takeru just has to be educated in the short time if he is to be King if there really isn't a choice."

Suddenly, a new voice joins the conversation. "If you two would politely cease your private, and probably contraversial, gossip about the Royal Family," Count Micheal walked into the scene. "I might just be kind enough as to not mention this to anyone, even if Prince Takeru is a good friend of mine."

"C-Count Micheal!" The two officials bowed to the higher ranking noble... Well, higher ranking compared to them.

"At ease, my friends. I think we have little to worry about. Prince Yamato shows great love for his wife with his resolve not to take up a concubine, and they are the first Royal Couple to have that kind of love these last two decades. It must be a sign of good things to come." Lord Micheal smiled. "Let's have a little faith."

"Forgive me for disagreeing but... An heir must come from an Ecuratan family blood, halve or not. And it certainly is unacceptable for an adopted child to take the throne. And that is the only way they are to have a child, as far as I can see."

"And it certainly can't be that even if Prince Yamato does take the throne that he would appoint his heir as one of Takeru-sama's offspring when he has one. An heir must be from the King himself, not a relative."

The Count simply smiles confidently. "Well, all answers revealed in due time."

And then, the group seperates.

In all honesty, Koushirou was grateful for the Count's vote of confidence. But he wasn't sure he could do anything that can support the noble's faith in them... At least, not without help.

_**───────** _

When Koushirou made his way outside, he looked around for the Tree. The Legendary Tree. He and Yamato discovered that it didn't really have a fixed location. It just showed itself to whoever it favored. And whenever they went out on a stroll in the forest, they always seemed to find it.

And just like the other times, Koushirou found the tree with no trouble.

He took a deep breath and put his hands together, looking earnest and hopeful. Him being a Japanese, the culture of believing in the Spirits of things was still in him. "Great Tree of Legend, I beg that you hold true to the promise of Happiness. The promise granted to individuals whom so vowed their love underneathe you. I love Yamato Ishida more than life itself, and I have faith he returns that love. We made our vows under you and have kept it thus far," The red head looked up to the tree, not at all thinking it foolish to be talking to a glowing tree. "Now I beg that it holds true, the Promise of Happiness."

At first, nothing happened. Then it shone brightly, basking Koushirou with its light. Bestowing to him a blessing of favor as it did to no one before, as their was no one as trusting to its power in a long time.

A blessing to be revealed in due time.

_**───────** _

The light prove too much for Koushirou's eyes to handle, it blinded him. At one point it might have even made him lose conciousness...

...For the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself back in his bed room, with Yamato scowling down at him.

"Y-Yamato!" Koushirou sat up abruptly, paling. Yamato pinned him back down at the bed. "Uwah!"

His oceanic blues eye twinkled with irritation. "Do you have any idea what it felt like waking up without you by my side, and opening the door next only to see Taichi bringing you back, all cuddled up in his arms?" He growled vehemently. "Honestly, if I haven't known that he was going through a relationship strain with Jyou, I might've beat him senseless..."

"I... I see... Good for him, then..." Koushirou sweated nervously.

"Yes, good for Taichi. Not so much for you," Yamato inched his face closer and whispered directly to his ear. "Someone's gonna be punished."

The next thing the red head knew, he was stripped and Yamato was preparing him for penetration. And when Yamato was through with him, Koushirou had a sore back side for the rest of the day.

Old habits die hard... Although, Koushirou couldn't say it was completely horrible. Just... Mostly.

_**───────** _

The days that followed, there was the period of mourning for the entire country. It made him feel silly, but Koushiro seemed more shaken up about the whole thing compared to his husband. But Yamato tells him it wasn't a bad thing, and he couldn't show to the public how shaken up he really was because he must always remain dignified with his head held high. It did vex Koushirou, however, that the council somewhat approves of his distress for they see it as proof that the red head is sincere of being one with the Royal Family and that his loyalty to the throne isn't too questionable.

They equated his mourning to an act of loyalty? Is he the only one who thought that sounded a bit shallow? Not that he'd ever betray Yamato's family in any case, but that was beside the point.

Ever since day one of the funeral procession till the day of burial, there was always a form of tension.

*Lady Natsuko kept casting glares towards their way, especially with Yamato's birthday fast approaching, and therefore so was the announcement to the public of their marriage since at least one of them were officially of legal age by then, and since the Council have yet to make any real decision to change anything, Yamato was still scheduled to take the throne come December and Koushirou to walk with him as his Queen.

*Both the blond and red-head rulers to-be also noticed Jyou and Taichi's relationship condition. The brunnette tries to act normal, but Yamato wasn't his best friend for nothing. And Koushirou knew Jyou well enough when his gloominess was his normal gloominess, or when it was out of character gloominess. Once, he even forgot to add a _-sama_ while addressing the red-head, which Koushirou didn't really mind but he knew that the bluenette would berate himself for... At least it was just both of them when he did it, though.

*Yamato and Koushirou knew it was completely unnecessary for Jyou to be punishing himself, and to an extent, his relationship with Taichi. But the brunette Lord requested, quite irritatedly, to leave their business to them. He just didn't want Jyou to feel like he was forced to stop the drama and go back to Taichi's arms by a command or _say-so_ of the blond Prince... Even if that is what the Brunette Lord so desperately wanted.

*Takeru and Hikari supported Yamato's claim to the throne whole-heartedly, which led to more arguements between the younger blond and his mother. Despite Yamato's irritation and concern for Takeru's behalf, he stayed out of it... Mostly because Koushirou made sure he did. Lady Natsuko's only defense, and a strong one at that, is that if Yamato cannot guarantee an Heir by December, Takeru must take the throne.

*The younger blond did his best to fight this by skipping his King Lessons as much as he can. But five months was sufficient to learn enough even if he did cut some classes, so he really did hope that by some miracle, Yamato and Koushirou figured something out.

The two were both debating over whether or not to consider artificial insemination, at one point.

At the day of the burial, Koushirou had a hard time leaving the gravestone. He lost two fathers in his lifetime already, but it doesn't make it any easier going through a third. Yamato didn't really like seeing his Koushii so depressed, and was running through his mind for ideas to cheer up the red-head.

It wasn't till much later that the idea presented itself to him. He and Taichi left Koushirou with Jyou for a moment while they took a little stroll.

_**───────** _

"You know, what with your birthday coming up, this really came up in terrible timing." Taichi muttered darkly, kicking a pebble instinctively. "Of course, not that you used to looked forward to your birthdays, but still. The concept applies."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad it's not Koushirou's birthday coming up. Nevermind that I don't know what to get him yet, I doubt he can get over this quick enough for that. And it would be his first birthday celebration with me, so it has to be special," Then, he looked down thoughtfully. "Although... I will not disagree with you, this is really such a bad timing. I only dreaded my birthday because I always thought Father saw me as nothing more than a nuisance and hated his required prescence on those days. But the night before his death, contrary to what you said, I might've even looked forward to this particular birthday. Since I am coming of age, he was to give a profound message to mark the occassion, since the King and Queen both has to remain silent during the Royal Prince's birthday as to not steal the attention..." Yamato sighed deeply. "But I guess... I'll never hear it.

Taichi sympathize with his friend, and tried to cheer him up, starting off with his trademark goofy smile. "Hey, I can always play stand in and represent King Hiroaki. If I do say so myself, I'm an excellent Ambassador. Like, I'll even hold the scepter and everything and give you all the praises that, you know, I don't really think you deserve'" He teased.

"Tempting, but I think I have to pass on that oh so generous offer of yours," The blond said dryly, but appreciating the attempt to cheer him up nonetheless. "Thanks anyway, but I suppose a celebration is not really necessary. I can stop any festivites on my behalf that day if I wanted to, with everything going on."

Taichi snorted. "Yeah, good luck running that by Takeru... Or even Koushirou. Your first birthday with him, no way will he let you get through it without a party."

"You could be surprise," Yamato shrugged. "Besides, there are more than just partying to celebrate me being an official adult."

Taichi thought about that and grinned, punching Yamato's shoulder. "You are a naughty Prince, aren't you?" He laughed."Just go easy on him." He thought about that. "What am I talking about? You _never_ go easy on him!"

"That is not true," Yamato huffed indignantly. "I only ever go hard on him now if I think he deserved it."

"Oh please, I doubt all the causes of _punishment_ are justifiable."

The blond wave a dismissive hand. "Birthday celebrations aside, what do you think I should do? Koushirou distresses over Father's death every time it comes up. Even if he tries to forget it, it just hits him hard again when the thought comes up." He sighed. "Like pouring alcohol to an open wound."

Taichi winces. "Oh, I know that pain all too well... Whenever I think about Jyou..." He caught himself.

"Well? Go on, finish what you started." Yamato prompt. Koushirou told him not to pry into Taichi and Jyou's situation unless one of them brought it up first, this situation factored to the condition. "What about Jyou?"

"Like you don't know," Taichi scowled. "Just... Just stay out of it!"

Yamato glared at him. "Oh, I highly doubt I can stay out of it when I'm really involve with it." He snapped. "I just want to help, you blockhead."

"Listen you-"

The two were interrupted by two body guards coming up to them. They bowed slightly before getting to the point. "Your highness, we are aware this might be a bad time but... Two expected guests seem to have arrived at the Airport earlier than scheduled and requires someone to fetch them and bring them to the Palace."

Taichi and Yamato narrowed their eyes. "So they are expected guests... Arriving unexpectedly?" Taichi drawled out.

The body guards looked chagrined, but they nodded.

"Perfect. Just what I need," Yamato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Well, don't just stand there. Remind me who they are, I cannot remember everything with all else I must think about. And I certainly cannot just allow anyone into the Palace without identification."

One bodyguard looked to his phone for reference. "The names given to me are... Willis Hawkins, and Izumi, Yoshie."

Yamato's eyes widened. Then he smiles widely. "I think I just found an answer to my problem."

_**───────** _

Jyou cleared his throat when Koushirou seemed to have finally stopped paying his respects. He knew the red-head didn't mean to make him feel bad, but seeing how depressed the future Queen was for the now late King Hiroaki's death, it just made him feel guiltier than he already was.

"Excuse me, Koushirou-sama, but don't you think it was about time we returned to the Palace? The rest of the Royals have already left for the Palace."

Koushirou stood up and faced Jyou, rubbing his eyes. "I suppose that would be a good idea," He agreed. "But Yamato told me to wait for him, and he and Taichi have yet to return."

Jyou stiffened at the mention of Taichi's name and had to remind himself that Koushirou wasn't asking about their situation. Then, two body guards came up to them. They bowed, mostly to Koushirou, before speaking. "Jyou-san, Koushirou-sama, we've been instructed to take you back to the Palace."

Koushirou and Jyou cocked their heads.

"Instructed? By whom?"

"By his Highness Yamato-sama."

"But Yamato told me to wait here for him."

"There was a change of plans, something came up and it was urgent that he went ahead of you. Sir Taichi has accompanied him."

Koushirou frowned a bit. Somewhat hurt that Yamato didn't bother to tell him he was leaving, even via sms, but he figured it must've been really urgent.

_**───────** _

Jyou and Koushirou were taken back to the Palace longer than usual, since the driver was instructed the take the longer route. The bluenette found it questionable, but Koushirou was too tired to think of it as odd. Feeling sad and crying took a lot out of a person.

Jyou accompanied Koushirou to the hall leading to the quarters. "Would you like me to pour you some tea, Koushirou-sama?"

"No, thank you, Jyou-san." The red-head sighed deeply. "I really just want to lie down and rest before dinner. If you see Yamato, tell him I..."

Suddenly, he felt hands drop over to his shoulders. "Tell me what?"

"Gah!" The red head yelped, jumping in surprise. He looked behind him and pouted. "Yamato!"

Yamato smirked, poking Koushirou's cheeks with his index fingers. "Aww, you don't seem happy to see me."

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, just unhappy with what you did as a greeting." Koushirou huffed indignantly. Jyou found it odd, however, that Yamato seemed... Somehow off, yet not in a necessarily bad way. Just out of characcter.

The blond ignored his Koushii's complain. "Well, if you're not happy to see me, I know certain people who you would most certainly be esctatic to see." He held his hand.

"Yamato, you don't usually use words like ecstatic," Koushirou narrowed his eyes, an eye brow arching up. "If you, Taichi, and Takeru-kun are up to something again like that time you hid my laptop..."

Yamato pulled him along, "It's nothing like that, I promise. But like that time, however, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise." He smiled.

Koushirou rolled his eyes, but submitted and let his husband guide him. "No tricks, okay?"

"No tricks, Koushii. Jyou, you can come along. You need a reason to smile, too."

The bluenette had no clue how the surprise could involve him without it involving Taichi, and wondered how that was gonna make him smile, but since Yamato said so, he obliged... With reluctance.

_**───────** _

When Koushirou opened his eyes, he furrowed his brows. "Yamato, this is our room. And I'm too tired to... Do it with you right now." His cheeks heated up.

"And why would I need to be here for that?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "That's not what I had in mind. And I made you stop, but that didn't mean you could open your eyes. Now go on, close them again." He demanded.

"Any longer I'm gonna fall asleep standing," Koushirou sighed, but obeyed. Like he ever did anything else. He heard the door open, and Yamato once again led him to go inside. Yamato stopped him when they were well enough inside, and let go of his hands.

"Don't open them yet," Yamato quickly said before Koushirou could do otherwise. "Not until I say so," The blond went towards the room's lighting. Koushirou sensed that the lights weren't on yet since even through his eyelids, he was no brightness. He heard a noise that sounded vaguely familiar. Yamato smiled brightly. "Okay. Now, open your eyes." He timed the opening of the lights to the opening of the red head's eyes.

No sooner did Koushirou's eyes had the time to adjust did someone fling themself to his person. His eyes went wide when he saw a familiar blond grinning cockily at him and he knew the person who gave him the embrace... The _oh so_ warm, familiar embrace. He pulled away to confirm who the person was, a person he haven't seen in months, only to dive back into the hug.

"Mother! Oh, I can't believe it's actually you!" The red head sobbed against her shoulder.

Yoshie stroked her nephew-son's hair lovingly, unable to contain her own tears. "Oh my sweet Koushirou, how I've missed you!" Her embrace got fiercer. "Willis has been keeping me company, and I very much appreciate it, but it's just not the same..." She muttered, pulling back and caressed her child's face endearingly.

Willis snorted, pretending to be offended. "Well, glad to know it was for nothing." He muttered, sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you're here as well, Willis!" Koushirou beamed, looking over Yoshie's shoulder. "I didn't really think your parents would agree with you living here."

Willis shrugged, "Glad I'm here, too, Kou." He smirked as Koushirou rolled his eyes good naturedly. "In any case, they're never really living in Japan, or in any single place at all. So wherever I reside wouldn't bother them. And as long as you hold true on your promise of letting me use a Private Helicopter during school season, It won't bother me either."

"Of course, you can use mine." The red head guarantee, smiling brightly.

Since the first announcement of King Hiroaki's death, it was only now again that Koushirou's smile reached his eyes. Jyou understood now how this could bring a smile out of him, even if he wasn't involve.

And all in all, Yamato was more than satisfied by the results.

"Although, I have to say I am a bit sore with you." Willis made a face. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? And to the blond Prince, no less! Some friend."

Koushirou blinked at the turn of conversation, and Yamato raised a questioning brow with the title.

"I'm gonna have to back up your friend on that, son." Yoshi pouted. "Why wasn't I given an invitation? I am your mother, after all."

Willis crossed his arms. "Did you think we would've, like maybe, disapprove of your preferrences?"

"Uhm, no... It's not exactly... Well, I didn't know I was getting married myself." The red-head admittedly shyly. "Everything happened so fast."

Yamato took it in from there. "I would apologize for that. It was inconsiderate of us not to have inform you, although I regret to say that I can offer you no justified reason for why we neglected to tell you about the engagement." He bowed his head slightly as an apologetic gesture. He held her hand, a planted a polite kiss on it.

Yoshie turned slightly red, pulling the hand back after Yamato released it and placed it against her cheek, flustered. "Well... With a husband as handsome, I can't say I'm bothered about it anymore." She giggled.

"Motherrrr..."

Willis had to burst out laughing. "So this makes Kou the wife, huh?"

"Willis!"

Yamato smiled, already knowing that he was gonna like the two additions to the family.


End file.
